


Braving the Bull

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two old warriors with little left, but they had this, whatever it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braving the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m finally being brave enough to post the fic I wrote for my crackship, Loghain/Bull (hopefully making more skeptical friends understand why I ship it, lmao). NSFW (post-coital) and references to BDSM.

Bull was gentle as he unlocked the handcuffs, moving a hand down to support the old man as he fell back to the bed. He rubbed a large thumb over Loghain’s red wrist absentmindedly as the Warden adjusted himself.

“Was it good?” said Bull.

Loghain smiled, the expression lightening his craggy face a great deal. He never smiled without reserve before Bull fucked him. Little shit like that was the very reason he did.

He clambered into the bed, scooting Loghain over. “You gonna clean up?” he asked.

Loghain pulled himself to a sitting position, still covered with a sheen of sweat. His eyes were slightly unfocused. When he didn’t answer immediately, Bull chuckled and got back out of bed, finding the little bag he kept for aftercare. He started on Loghain, but not before he pressed a kiss to the old man’s lips.

“Do you need me to help?” said Loghain, throat rasping. Bull hadn’t expected the Warden to scream the way he did. He hadn’t expected him to grab his horns like that either (when he wasn’t cuffed of course), but he’d grown fond of it. The tavern girls didn’t do that, and he missed it when he was with them.

“I’ve got you,” said Bull, tending to the scratch marks on his own back. “You know, if you’d asked me a few weeks back, I would not have said that I’d be fucking an old man.”

“Not just any old man,” said Loghain, smirking.

“That’s right,” said Bull. “I’m fucking a pariah.”

Loghain rolled over onto his stomach so Bull could continue his cleaning. Bull kept his self-satisfied grin to himself as he caught sight of Loghain’s red and raw bottom. He hadn’t expected the man to be into all this…or to be capable of it, at his age.

The first time they were together Bull had fully expected it to be a one time thing. No way would the Warden want to brave the Bull again…and no way would he want him to, considering how his body was aged and probably wrinkly as fuck. While there turned out to be a fair share of wrinkles, he was in very good shape, and he kept up. More than kept up.

Loghain needed to relax, to let go of all his guilt and pain. Bull had taken pity on him and offered him a chance to do just that. He hadn’t expected to enjoy it so much he would do it again and again. And yet here they were.

When Bull was finished he paused before clambering into bed. Should he really? Usually he didn’t stick around with people. Loghain was back on his side, watching him with a knowing look. “Well?” he said, cocking an eyebrow. “It’s cold, I’m not going to wait forever.”

Bull got into bed and pulled the blankets up. “This can’t last,” he said, surprised by how much that bothered him.

Loghain grunted in agreement. “One of these days the Inquisitor is going to finish pulling roots in the Ferelden countryside and actually want to go to Adamant.”

“And then you’ll be gone.”

“For better or worse.”

Bull smoothed back the older man’s black hair. Not a hint of grey. You’d think with all that stress…

“You’re here right now,” he said. “So am I. That’s enough.”

Loghain let go of any last misgivings and got close to Bull, two scarred men coming together to forget their troubles for a few short hours. The old Warden was so close that his head was pressed to Bull’s chest. Bull was glad they had this, whatever it was.


End file.
